


Catchfly

by Ikari_Akihime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Comic, Comics, Detective, Detectives, Investigations, Mild Blood, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikari_Akihime/pseuds/Ikari_Akihime
Summary: It's the 24-page one-shot story of a library worker who gets to meet a family of vampires.I tried to reverse some of the common vampire tropes with the characters I've created (basically, everyone is a loser in a way), and there's more to most of them that fit into this test chapter. Even though there is no gore or graphic violence, the comic contains depictions and mentions of murder, for blood and a tiny bit of cursing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Catchfly

**Author's Note:**

> [The song I used for page 10 is "Bestrafe Mich" by Rammstein.] 
> 
> P.S. This is my very first time making a comic, so I'll appreciate any feedback that can help me grow as a creator~!


End file.
